


Совместимость

by Stitching_Joker



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitching_Joker/pseuds/Stitching_Joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто мы... совместимы. Я чувствую.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Совместимость

Отгремели восторженные вопли, разжались ликующие объятия. Райли помотал головой, махнул рукой Мако и пошел к себе. Залезть под душ, хоть частично смыть с себя эту гнетущую усталость и... Мда. Чувство горечи потерь не смоешь. Просто смирись и живи дальше. Пережил же, когда Йенси... Райли упрямо тряхнул головой и стал раздеваться.   
Когда он вышел из своей комнаты, на ступеньках напротив ссутулилась незнакомая фигура. Все в ней было узнаваемо, кроме убитой позы и мертвых глаз. Человек, смотрящий в глаза Райли, просто не мог быть Герком Хансеном, новой главой Шаттердома. Но он был им - Герком Хансеном, пилотом, потерявшим напарника, отцом, потерявшим сына. Райли подошел и сел рядом.   
\- Я был в дрифте с Йенси, когда он погиб, - просто сказал он.   
\- Я не был, - глухо отозвался Герк, - но почему-то мне кажется, что разница не столь велика.   
\- Все равно они остаются с нами, ведь мы помним очень многое из того, что помнили они.   
\- Да, - кривая усмешка прорезала лицо Герка, словно шрам, - я, например, помню, как он мечтал набить тебе морду.   
\- Он и попытался, - улыбнулся Райли.   
\- Нет, уже потом. Все же закончилось ничем, а он не умел останавливаться на полпути, ему надо было обязательно настоять на своем, доказать... - Герк запнулся и замолчал.   
\- Я иногда ловлю себя на том, - сказал Райли, - что прикидываю, что бы делал Йенси.   
\- Мы все ориентируемся на мнение тех, кто нам дорог, - пожал плечами Герк.   
\- Нет, я не о том. Не что бы он сделал на моем месте, а просто - что бы он сделал.   
Герк внимательно посмотрел на него.   
\- Ты словно пытаешься дожить за него, вместо него, верно?   
\- Да, - смущенно признался Райли. - Но потом понимаю, что это не то, чего хочу я сам, а то, чего мог бы хотеть Йенси, если бы он был жив.   
\- Я понимаю, о чем ты, - медленно сказал Герк. - Но у меня пока не возникает желания дать тебе в табло.   
\- Я бы не стал возражать, если бы тебе это помогло, - вздохнул Райли.   
\- Не поможет, - отрезал Герк.   
\- Не поможет, - согласился Райли. - Мы хорошо понимаем друг друга - наверное, лучше даже, чем хотели бы сами. Но помочь друг другу не сможем.   
\- Понимание - тоже неплохо.   
Уголки губ Герка впервые смягчились, в глазах начала понемногу истаивать корочка льда. Подбежал Макс, как всегда, сопя на весь коридор, с шумным хрюканьем ткнулся мордой в ладонь Герка, потом боднул головой коленку Райли. Райли потянулся, почесал собаку за ухом.   
\- Он тоже будет скучать, - Герк снова плотно сжал губы.   
\- Я могу играть с ним, гулять... Я понимаю, что не смогу заменить Чака ни тебе, ни Максу, но я тоже люблю Макса.   
\- И меня тоже будешь любить? - неожиданно зло оскалился Герк. - Может, и в дрифт со мной пойдешь?   
\- Пошел бы, - твердо ответил Райли. - С тобой - хоть снова в разлом. Не знаю, правда, насколько мы дрифт-совместимы...   
Герк отвел глаза, помолчал, а когда заговорил, фразы его стали отрывистыми, словно он не давал себе воли договорить их до конца.   
\- У тебя хороший дрифт-партнер. Девочка молодец. А у меня теперь другие обязанности.   
\- Можешь пообещать мне одну вещь? - неожиданно спросил Райли.   
\- Какую? - насторожился Герк.   
\- Если тебе все-таки понадобится искать напарника - я буду первым, к кому ты придешь.   
Герк думал. Райли ждал. Макс довольно похрюкивал, подставляясь под его ладонь.   
\- Обещаю, - наконец сказал Герк. - Но я не знаю, что должно случиться, чтобы... Мне не нужен больше партнер в дрифте.   
\- А вне дрифта? - вдруг вырвалось у Райли.   
Герк поднял на него тяжелый взгляд.   
\- Что, сына мне хочешь заменить? - судя по голосу, он начал закипать.   
\- Не хочу, - дернул плечом Райли. - Мне не нужна любовь отца.   
\- А что же тебе, черт подери, нужно?   
\- Ну, ты же сам спросил, буду ли я тебя любить...   
Герк молча уставился на него. Сначала в его взгляде было потрясение, потом недоверие, потом появилась злость. Перегнувшись через усевшегося между ними Макса, он жестко захватил локтем шею Райли и впился ему в губы. Райли ответил немедленно. Стиснутый между ними Макс недовольно запыхтел. Мужчины, не разрывая поцелуя, одновременно потянулись к футболкам друг друга, запуская под них руки. Макс жалобно тявкнул - резко столкнувшиеся локти чувствительно пихнули его в бока.   
Герк отпустил Райли первым. Разжал локоть, убрал руки. Райли, однако, не торопился выпускать из кулака скомканную футболку - наоборот, потянул Герка обратно к себе.   
\- Ты что, все еще чувствуешь себя моим папашей?   
Вот тут-то Герк и засветил ему в челюсть. В ушах зазвенело, Макс испуганно гавкнул. Райли, отпустив чужую футболку, сидел и обалдело крутил головой. Поднявшийся Герк не сводил с него тяжелого взгляда. Выдохнув наконец, Райли успокаивающе погладил Макса и посмотрел на Герка.   
\- Прямо как от Йенси словил, - усмехнулся он.   
\- Ты не похож на Чака, - неожиданно сказал Герк.   
\- Да и слава Богу, - Райли потер скулу и поморщился.   
\- Слава Богу, - еще более неожиданно согласился Герк.   
Райли тоже поднялся на ноги, подошел к нему и вновь сгреб в кулак футболку. Подтянул Герка вплотную и сделал шаг назад, к своей комнате. Макс, на которого перестали обрашать внимание, шумно вздохнул и затрусил по коридору в направлении столовой. Райли сделал еще один шаг, утягивая за собой Герка.   
\- Мако узнает, - Герк был краток.   
\- Мы друзья.   
\- Потом все равно узнают все.   
\- Мне плевать.   
\- А мне? - насмешливо прищурился Герк.   
Райли демонстративно разжал кулак, отпуская его. Герк хмыкнул, развернулся и пошел к себе. Обернулся, посмотрел на растерянного Райли:   
\- Тебе особое приглашение нужно?   
\- Моя комната ближе, - неуверенно сказал Райли.   
\- Зато ко мне никто не зайдет.   
\- Макс придет, будет скрестись под дверь...   
\- Я думал, ты выбрал меня, а не Макса.   
\- Я не выбирал, - вдохнул Райли. - Просто мы... совместимы. Я чувствую.   
\- О дрифте забудь, - жестко отрезал Герк.   
\- А кто тут говорит про дрифт? - нагло ухмыльнулся Райли, первым протискиваясь мимо него в комнату.


End file.
